


My Immortal Comentary

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my sarcastic comments on the infamous fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Comentary

**Author's Note:**

> So I had one of these before on fanfiction.net, but they deleted it. (compliantly ignoring the approximatly 140 other my immortal commentaries that are on there) SO i decided to have another go and post it here instead. Wish me luck.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) **(no, I don't)** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **(don't be a homophobic bitch, Tara)** raven, bloodytearz666 **(oh, what a cool name… not!)** 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin **(like, Justin Timberlake??? Did I spell that right?)** ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hi my name is Ebony **(oh gods, this fuckwit has the same name as me... I'm so embarrassed… I swear, I wince every time I see it)** Dark’ness Dementia **(Dementia? REALLY!?)** Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid **(okay, I know that limpid is a real word, but I highly doubt that Tara does. I'm positive that she tried to write liquid tear which is stupid and redundant and just like ~~Tar~~ Ebony)** tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). **(Oh joy, I get to stay)** I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. **(Ummm… ewwww!)** I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. **(Didn't realise all vamps had crooked yellow teeth. All the ones I know (Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Jill) have straight white teeth and fangs.)** I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **(really? That's interesting! I didn't know that they got a second campus!)** where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) **(Well, shit! I'm glad you told me that, i thought you were a prep!)** and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. **(OK, firstly, Hogwarts has a uniform, you can't just go around wearing whatever you damn well please! Secondly, I don't think they sell that at hot topic.)** I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. (I guess as a 'Vampire' you don't feel cold) A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **(Don't cut yourself on all the edge.)**

 

“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **(You are.... An idiot!)**

 

“What’s up Draco?” I asked.

 

“Nothing.” he said shyly. **(Ahahahaha, are you fucking kidding me?!)**

 

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! **(No, it most definitely is not.)**


End file.
